Conventionally, a leisure vehicle (indicating a vehicle mainly used for leisure and the like such as a motorcycle, a three wheeler, an all terrain vehicle, and a small planing boat) has, as a power supply source to an electric load and a battery for a starter used at the time of starting an engine, lighting equipment such as a headlight, and the like, a generator to be driven by the engine for generating power, and a power generation control device for controlling power generation voltage and the like of the generator, supplying proper power to the electric load, and properly charging the battery. This power generation control device has a function of eliminating unnecessary power among the power generated by the generator by causing a short circuit.
In power generation by the generator, a load for rotating a rotor against a magnetic flux is applied to the engine. Even in a case where unnecessary power is eliminated by the power generation control device, the generator generates the unnecessary power, and an unnecessary load is applied to the engine.
FIG. 10 is an electric circuit diagram of a conventional motorcycle. Hereinafter, the above content will be described with using FIG. 10. An electric circuit 80 is formed so as to transmit an electric current from a generator 81 to a charging device 83 and a load 84 by a power generation control device 82, and further has diodes 85, 86, 87, 88, and thyristors 91, 92. The power generation control device 82 controls ON/OFF of the thyristors 91, 92.
In a case where the electric current is transmitted to the charging device 83 and the load 84, the power generation control device 82 turns OFF the thyristors 91, 92. As a result, the electric current from the generator 81 is transmitted to the charging device 83 and the load 84 through the diode 85 or the diode 86, and returned to the generator 81 through the diode 88 or the diode 87.
Meanwhile, in a case where the electric current is not transmitted to the charging device 83 and the load 84, that is, in a case where charging of the charging device 83 is not required and the load 84 does not require the power, the power generation control device 82 turns ON the thyristors 91, 92. As a result, the electric current from the generator 81 passes through the thyristor 92 or the thyristor 91, and is returned to the generator 81 through the diode 87 or the diode 88. The electric current is not transmitted to the charging device 83 and the load 84. In this case, the generator 81 is originally not required to generate the power. However, with the configuration of the electric circuit 80, the generator 81 generates the power, and as a result, the unnecessary load is applied to the engine.